Kick In The Teeth OneShot
by JaceNewmore
Summary: Randy and Savannahs past come back to haunt them. Theyre caught up with the same person; a sick, psychopathic idiot. "Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it... You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth." RKO/OC rated T - strong themes.


**Hey there. This is my one-shot with Savannah and Randy.  
>- Savannah is my OC for this one-shot. She may be mentioned in others, but she is not the same person. Picture her as Missy Peregrym.<br>****- This is based off of Randy Orton's past. Most of my facts I got from the wiki. Not only did Randy go AWOL for about eighty days, he disobeyed orders and he got dishonorably discharged because of it. It has my twist to it.  
>- Matthew is an OC as well. Picture him as... Christian Bale or something close to that.<br>- The theme of this is _Kick in the Teeth__ by__ Papa Roach_. LISTEN TO IT.  
>- THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. Which means the story moves quickly. So don't complain if you can't keep up with it. Ask me questions, whatever. <strong>

* * *

><p>When Matthew called me up that night, I knew it was bad news. I'd left that life behind, I'd spent my time behind bars for it. Ten freaking years in jail.<p>

"What do you want Matthew?" I asked, distaste rolling off my tongue. I knew Matt would be able to hear it.

"You know what I want." He had answered, laughing a little. "I want you. In fact, I want you for a job."

"Forget it. I'm not doing this." I had hung up the phone and turned it off, putting it back in my handbag. Turning around, I made my way from the bar and out the door. The call had totally ruined my night.

"I don't think you understand, Savannah." Almost screaming, I spun and looked at Matthew who was leaning against the bar wall. He hadn't changed one bit.

"What the hell!" I went to run, but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrist and twisted, smiling when he heard the bone break. I screamed. Matthew pushed me into the wall he had been leaning against.

"As I was saying, I want you to do a job for me. I'm going to kidnap an old... _marine _friend of mine. And I'm going to hurt him. I want him alive enough so he can suffer it. It's where you come in. I need you to clean him up for me, to look after his wounds. What do you say?"

Whimpering I looked into Matthew's dark-as-night eyes. I could tell he wasn't kidding, and I could tell I didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Fine."

* * *

><p>When I got home that same night, I was shaking, I couldn't control my body. I walked into a couple of walls, my eyes wide and unable to see anything but what my mind was showing me - Matthew's face as he hovered over me, his smirk when he knew he could still control me.<p>

I remembered back to when I would do anything for him. I was still in high school, then. Matthew had me wrapped around his pinky. We were in business with a couple friends of his, selling the stuff, buying the stuff. Guns, alcohol, drugs, you name it we sold it.

He was the man who I can honestly say screwed me over the most. I remember being his 'toy'. He do things to me, he'd control me. He'd make sure I knew who was in charge - I was the kid of the group, the one who took the blame.

Matthew decided he wanted to kidnap the boss of a mob that was 'stealing' the business. We got caught and some how Matthew turned it all around on me, the sweet innocent school girl turned bad.

He was about thirty then, a persuasive man. He must have joined the Marine as soon as I was in jail, decided he wanted to start a new slate. Great load of good this 'new slate' was.

Finally being able to see again, I found myself lying on the bed. I shook my head, then put my hair in a high bun and dropped to the floor, starting the routine to reverse my on-coming breakdown. Hissing as my broken hand supported my body, I only used my right hand.

I finished the push-ups and moved onto the sit-ups. When those were done I moved to the running machine in the corner and ran for as long as I could. If I could push myself enough physically, I could be pushed mentally. The feelings started again in my stomach and I looked under my pillow, eyeing the revolver laying on my soft sheets.

It was Matthew who had turned me into this. It was him alone. And somehow, someway, I knew I was going to put a bullet into his brain.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon he came for me.<p>

When I heard him knocking on the door, I pulled the sweater on over my singlet. Of course, I didn't know it was him. I wouldn't have opened the door if I'd known.

"Savannah," he said, wedging his foot between the door frame and the door I had tried to slam in his face. He pushed himself inside, eyeing my shorts and semi-bare legs with a smirk. "You're hard to find. And you've grown up to be quiet beautiful."

"Get out of my home!" I hissed, backing away.

"That's no way to treat an old friend." Matthew laughed. He rushed forward and pinned me against the wall. "Especially considering how close we are."

"You used me! I'm _out_!"

Matthew just laughed and whacked me across the face with his hand. I swore in pain and stumbled onto the floor, clutching my cheek. Squeezing my eyes shut I yelled as he tugged on my broken bone, pushing me up against the wall again. Then he looked down at my wrist, taking it gently between his fingers. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fucking broken!" I screamed and then threw my other fist across his face. He fell to the ground and swore. I ran into my bedroom and then my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

My shaking hands didn't help me much as I reached for the brace and bandage on the sink bench. I strapped the brace on and the the bandage, protecting it as much as I could.

When the banging on the door started I jumped. It crashed open not a second later and Matthew's furious face sneered down at me.

"You're going to regret that, Savannah"

About two hours later, Matthew had dragged me from my house. My face was bruised from where he had slapped me and my body was shaking worse. Tears were pouring from my eyes.

"I said you were going to regret that, didn't I Savannah?" I nodded and sniffed my tears back as Matthew threw me against the passenger side of the car. I yelped in pain. "Open the door, Savannah. Get into the car."

"I can't." Was my pathetic cry, my voice hoarse from yelling and crying so much.

"Tell me why you can't."

"My wrist. I slipped and fell onto the coffee table."

"And what about your face?"

"My father hit me."

Matthew smiled and opened the door for me, pushing me into the seat. "I'll be back. I have to go get your first-aid kit and some alcohol."

As the door slammed shut, I jumped. My tears came faster, my sobs becoming the only thing that filled the empty car. _Why, _I'd thought, _why do this now_? Glancing down at my body, I saw the bruises that racked my legs and arms, my wrist still in the 'cast' I had created.

I jumped for a second time as the car door opened. Matthew climbed in and put the first-aid box in the back-seat. Then he ran the back of his hand down my cheek, laughing as I flinched at the contact.

"I don't have to hurt you, Savannah. You could have done all of that willingly." Matthew stated, like it was something I should have known from the start.

"Fuck you." I spat, more tears starting to pour down my face.

* * *

><p>When we had arrived at the hospital, Matthew got out and pulled me against him, acting as the boyfriend who had saved me from my deranged father.<p>

The nurses believed every little word that came from his mouth. They fixed up the cuts down my right arm from the shattered coffee table and then checked my wrist over, claiming that the cast I had created was well enough to last another day but that I had to get a proper one as soon as possible.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Matthew thanked the nurses and walked us from the building, humming to himself.

Seated in the car and driving towards our destination, I inhaled a shaky breath and leaned my head against the window.

"You want to know who I'm kidnapping, Savannah?" Matthew asked happily.

I could have been smart and said that technically he was kidnapping me, but it wouldn't have turned out so good. So instead I said "No."

"You see, I think you do. You know him. You know him really, really well."

Frowning, I fixed Matthew with my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We were in the Marine Corp together, about nine years ago. He and I both got dishonorably discharged because of his actions.

"I'm not following you..."

"You see, we had a hostage situation. My commanding officer had made a bad mess, and I was in charge. Randal and a couple of other men were behind me, covering my ass. It was supposed to be a clean up, and normally Randal would have been above me, but he'd just come back from an eighty day AWOL.

"So we went in, cleaning up my officers mess. We came across a kid with a gun. Randal wouldn't shoot the kid though I ordered him too. He was the softy of the team, even if he was better then all of us. So I shot the kid. Randal punched me, I punched him back. We were pulled from the operation. Randal ruined my freaking career."

I remember my breathing becoming uneven, I remember thinking one thing and one thing only - _he was going to kidnap Randal Keith Orton._

"You're insane," I spat, staring at Matthew in disbelief. "He's a professional wrestler, for God's sake!"

Matthew laughed. "That's the point. I waited, you see, until Randal had _everything._ A kid, a wife, he career paved in front of him, just so I could see the look in his eyes when I ripped everything away from him, just liked he ripped everything from me."

"You monster!" I screamed.

"Hush, hush," he whispered. He pulled the car over on the side of the freeway, unbuckling his seat-belt. Straddling me, Matthew forced me to look at him. "And it's also a bonus that you're his first love. Why else would I come back for you?" I stared into his eyes, dark brown against midnight blue. "Because I know, deep down inside, you're still in love with him."

Sniffing back the tears starting to form in my eyes, I lowered my gaze. "That's not true."

"I've been watching you for some time, Savannah. You watch SmackDown every friday night, and you're trying to save up some money to go see him preform one night. Silently, you're hoping he'll spot you in the crowd. You're hoping that when you get his signature, he'll remember your face and you two will run off into the sunset, happy ending and everything. Thing is, he probably doesn't even remember who you are. Because you're just some girl he dated in high school. He didn't love you like you loved him. Not like I loved you."

Matthew leaned down to place a gently kiss on my quivering lips. He jumped off me and started the car.

A while later, I found my voice. "Randy made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. He made me laugh, blush, smile. He made me feel like he was never going to leave me. And when he did it was because he had to move, not because he dumped me. I _know_ he loved me as much as I loved him. But you want to know the worst part? The worst part was when I was with you after that. You didn't make me feel anything close to what Randy made me feel. I didn't know it then, but I do know it know. You never loved me, and I never loved you. I was just _some girl _who had been so broken I could be bent in a lot of ways and used for anything. So don't even think you can just waltz back into my life and use me. My heart has been broken more then once, and I've spent ten years in jail, Matthew. I've changed."

* * *

><p>Matthew had kept me closed away from everything for a week while he sorted out how he was going to get Randy. Some nights he'd come in and push me around, other nights he'd come in and hold me in his arms.<p>

I got my food and water. I got clothes to change into. For a captive I was being pretty well looked after.

And then it happened.

That night, I was wearing nothing less then a see through tank top and shorts that barely covered my ass. My bra, which I'd suspected had been chosen by Matthew, was a silky gold lace one.

I heard a ruckus going on downstairs, and backed up against the wall.

"Get him into the fucking room!" I heard Matthew yelling, and then the door crashed open. I jumped and clenched my fists as Randy was thrown into the room, his nose bloodied and his arm hanging limply.

Matthew entered shortly after that, closing the door behind him. I noticed the crow-bar in his hand and shuddered, then stared at Randy who still hadn't seen me.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" Randy yelled, his blue eyes filled with rage. The breath caught in my throat as I looked at him. He was wearing the Apex Predator shirt, his bottoms blue jeans. His face was clean shaven, blue eyes glaring with rage at Matthew. In a second I realized what Matthew had said was true; I was still in love with Randy Orton.

"You might want to watch what you say to me, Orton." Matthew laughed. His arm shot out and grabbed me, placing the crow bar against my neck. "I hope you remember Savannah Brown. She used to be an old friend..." Matthew trailed off as a look flickered across Randy's face. "Ah, so you do remember her."

Randy let his eyes trail over every new and old bruise covering my body. Finally his eyes set on mine, something unreadable in them. "What have you done?"

"She can explain everything to you. But you shouldn't talk to you like you own me, Orton. Savannah's going to be looking after you in here, and I'd hate for her to be one handed doing so." I whimpered as Matthew motioned to my broken wrist.

"Fine, whatever. Just let her go."

Matthew laughed and let go, backing towards the door. "Clean him up, Sav. I want him looking brand new."

I jumped as the door slammed and then fell to my knees, running my hands through my hair.

"Savannah?" Randy said. I glanced up at Randy, my eyes brimmed with fresh tears. He knelt down in front of me, his hand reaching out. He pulled back when he saw me flinch. "It really is you."

"I'm sorry, Randy," I cried, wiping my tears with a shaking hand. I grabbed the first-aid box and reached for a paper towel, reaching to try and dab the blood away from his face. His hand caught mine, bringing it down so his blue eyes could stare at me.

"Why are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." He whispered, taking my other hand in his. "I haven't seen you in ages, Savannah. What are you doing here?"

I shook my head, trying to pull away. A raw sob escaped my mouth. "Just let me clean you, Randy. He'll hurt both of us if I don't."

Getting the gist of my words, Randy closed his mouth and let me wipe the blood from his nose. Somehow, I knew Randy's arm was dislocated and that I had to put it back into place. I knew how to do it thank God, and more tears started to form as I heard Randy's pain through his breathing. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be."

"The hell I don't," I yelled, taking Randy by surprise. "I knew what was going to happen, I should have done something!"

"There was nothing you could have done, Savannah," a voice said as the door swung open. Matthew walked in, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me away from Randy. I cried out in pain. "I _own_ you, Savannah."

I spat on Matthew's shoe, laughing at his comment. "No one owns me, bastard."

"You're going to regret that," Matthew hissed and latched his hand onto my wrist. I screamed in pain, falling to my knees. I hadn't noticed, but when Matthew came in, so did one of his friends - he was to control Randy. "And you, Orton, I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"Of course I remember you, asshole." Randy snarled, struggling to break the hold of the headlock. "You're the reason I lost my place in the Marine Corp, Bane."

Matthew laughed and pulled me up into his arms. "I'm also the one who cleaned up the pieces of Savannah's heart when you left her. Because of you, she's this bitch who doesn't know where her place is!"

"Leave her out of this, Bane. It's between you and me." Randy said, his eyes locking onto mine.

"You should have heard the speech she gave me in the car after our trip to the hospital. It was beautiful, really, put a tear in my eye." Matthew's breath brushed against my cheek and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You see, I even recorded it, because I know Savannah would do that. I know her like the back of my hand."

A broken cry escaped my mouth and I could feel Randy's gaze on my face. "Why are you doing this, Bane?"

"Because I want to. You took everything away from me, my wife, my child, even my _girlfriend._ It's time for a little payback," he laughed, his hand tightening around my wrist. Whimpering in pain, I listened to the rest of Matthew's speech. "So I thought I'd start off small. You're married, are you not? Don't answer, I already know. And you have a kid, too. Alanna, I believe. Beautiful name."

"Leave them out of this!" Randy yelled.

"They're out when I say they're out!" Matthew yelled back, his voice loud in my ear. "Just like Savannah thought she was out. But, she's part of the plan too. I know you still love her, Randal. _I see the look in your eyes_. And trust me, she feels the same way." His arms tightened around me, crushing me against his muscled body. "But what happens when I take her away from you? Sure, I can just make your wife and kid leave you. But when you see Savannah, and you see the fear in her eyes from what I've done to her, you'll realize everything you put me through."

"Don't listen to him, Randy." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "He can't hurt me anymore."

"You say that now..." Matthew laughed, pulling me out of the room. I yelled at him, swear words rolling off my tongue so easily. Blood pounded in my ears so loudly the only thing I could here was my voice, and even that sounded far away.

* * *

><p>Randy must have paced that room back and forth more then a hundred times that night. All he could hear was Savannah's blood-curdling screams, piercing his ears, his heart.<p>

He wouldn't admit it to Matthew, but Randy did love Savannah. He loved her with all of his heart, and even when he left her, his heart never stopped loving her. In fact the only reason why Randy had married Samantha was because she was pregnant with his child. Sure, he really liked her and got along well with her, but Alanna was the only reason for them getting married.

Samantha knew all about Savannah. She knew that Randy would leave her for Savannah. She'd understood when Randy said that if it was fate, Savannah would find him. That they'd come together somehow, and then Randy knew he wouldn't leave her a second time.

Sometime the next morning, when the backs of Randy's ears were raw because he didn't want to hear Savannah's pain anymore, they threw her back in. She was unconscious.

"Savannah," Randy cried, a single tear falling from his eye. He held her broken body in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

She was bruised, all down her arms and legs. Her right cheek was bruised, where Matthew had hit her many times. Her left wrist was still bound in her home-made cast, thank God.

Maybe an hour later, Savannah's eyes opened. They were a chocolate brown, telling a story Randy would never understand. "Randy," she breathed, her right hand stroking his face. "You're crying."

"I know." He whispered back. "I love you, Savannah."

Savannah stared up at him, her hand falling from his face. Her voice was hoarse from all the yelling. "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. I don't want you to leave me again, even for five seconds, without you knowing I love you. I couldn't survive if you passed and didn't know my heart belonged to you, and you alone."

"Randy..." Savannah breathed, her mouth forming a small smile. "You already know that I love you. But I'll say it, just because. I love you, Randy Orton."

Lifting Savannah's head in his hand, Randy gently placed his lips over hers. He pulled away and kissed her forehead and pulled back, looking down into her tear brimmed eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because after all these years, you still love me." Savannah's words came as a surprise to him.

"I'll always love you, Savannah, even when people say I don't."

Savannah stared at Randy, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "But you have a wife and a kid."

"And I would leave that all behind for you, Savannah. That, honest to God, means you have all of my heart. No one can be replaced, but you... you're my world. I could never leave you behind again. Samantha understands that. When Alanna's old enough, she'll understand."

"Randy-"

"No, that came out wrong. Put it in this situation, the one we're in at the moment. Bane could kill my wife, I'd be devastated. A part of my heart would shatter. Bane could kill my daughter, I'd rip his fucking head off because it would shatter half of my heart. But if he killed you... I'd die. My heart would completely shatter."

* * *

><p>I remember clearly the speech Randy gave me. I can still feel the prickle of tears in the corners of my eyes.<p>

When I fell asleep in his arms, nightmares flooded me. Nightmares of Bane doing things to me, killing me, killing Randy, hurting Randy. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the door. Was it even locked?

I nudged Randy with my shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, staring down at me. The room was lit by moon light shining through the window.

I got up, lacing my fingers with Randy's. We walked towards the door and I placed my hand on the handle, turning it slowly. No noise was made as the door swung open. Glancing towards Randy, I put my finger to my lips.

We crept out, going the only way we could - left. The stairs at the end of the hall went down, just after the door of another room.

"I'll distract them, you go in and get a weapon." Randy breathed in my ear, his hand slipping from my waist as I hid halfway down the stairs.

Randy knocked on the room of the door, smirking when Matthew opened it. With a smirk, Randy said "You should really lock the doors."

Matthew stalked towards Randy edging him back down the hall. When I lost sight of them, I slipped into Matt's room and searched around for a weapon. Out of sheer luck, the light glinted off the shiny metal gun sitting on the table.

I made my way down the hall and to the room I was held captive in for eight days.

"Where is she?" Matthew was yelling, pointing a quivering finger at Randy. In the corner, Randy was clutching his bleeding nose.

"Right behind you, ass." I hissed, raising the gun level to Matthew's head. He spun slowly, eyes latching onto mine and hands raising.

"You don't want to do this, Savannah," he warned, backing up. His eyes were wide. He was actually scared.

I pointed the gun at his hand and fired, smiling as he yelled in pain. "That's for my wrist."

This time I aimed at his foot. After he stopped screaming I said "That's for the two hours in my house."

Then I raised the gun again and shot his shin. "That's for tonight."

And then I raised the gun to his arm and shot. "And that's just for good fucking measure."

Matthew collapsed. Whether he fainted because of the pain or because it was all to much, I didn't know. I tucked the gun into the back of my shorts and grabbed the cloth I had used to clean Randy's nose the first time.

"Savannah-"

"Don't," I whispered, cleaning up the blood on his face. "I knew I was going to do it, some way or another. Now I think he'll understand the pain he put me through."

* * *

><p>We did get out of there that night. It seemed too easy, but at least we did it.<p>

Matthew was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder as well as sexual assault and harassment. I never wanted to hear from him again - so far, I haven't.

Samantha filed for a divorce. Alanna turned three while we were captive.

Randy and I went to the hospital. It turned out my radius was healing well, and that Randy's shoulder would be in full use in about two weeks from then.

I bought a house in Tennessee. Well, honestly, Randy bought me the house. Bought _us _the house. We don't live anywhere near Samantha, but Randy wanted it that way. It's a lot bigger then the one Matthew kidnapped me from.

And at the moment, Randy has his arms around my waist, reading over my shoulder at what I'm typing. He's now laughing. Really, it's music to my ears. I never want a day to go by without hearing it.

"You won't have to," he whispers in my ear. It's very distracting. "Savannah has chocolate brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair and her skin is sun-kissed."

"Why did you say that?" I ask.

"Because I want them to be jealous. I want them to see how lucky I really am."

"Then why not describe my personality?"

"Your personality is in the way you write, Savannah. No one needs me to explain who you are. They know you now."


End file.
